


【祁炀】当帷幕拉响之际我将予你深爱

by qingjiu



Category: AWM绝地求生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingjiu/pseuds/qingjiu





	【祁炀】当帷幕拉响之际我将予你深爱

＊寂静无人的电影院/双重刺激的情趣/脸颊通红的小队长  
夜幕将至，天边笼上一层阴云，将原本星光闪烁的夜空罩上一层无边际的阴霾。  
空旷的一队训练室内，于炀收拾好桌上东西，背上祁醉的帆布包，压了压黑色鸭舌帽的帽檐，整个人清爽干净，白T恤和浅蓝牛仔长裤，勾划出十九岁少年最该有的模样。  
今天原本是跟隔壁骑士团约了训练赛，但因队长于炀的突发原因，训练赛被直接取消，只剩其他三个可怜兮兮的队员继续在赖华的死亡视线下玩儿命训练。  
而最不该缺席的队长于炀，此刻正坐在豪华跑车内因坐立不安而有些瑟瑟发抖，于炀等候了半晌，驾驶座车门才被人一把推开，跑车安静的停在基地门口，银白色的车身在仅有的一点月光下熠熠生辉。  
仿佛一场银色盛宴，华丽而又光鲜。  
祁醉系上安全带，回头看了于炀一眼，敏锐的察觉自家小队长在发抖，不禁皱了皱眉：“冷？”  
于炀摇摇头，双颊在看不到的地方红了一下，随即恢复神色如常：“不冷的，队长快走吧，再晚电影就要开始了。”  
祁醉精心布置了一场约会，为的就是想和于炀晚上出来看一次电影。  
于是正好刚结束一场比赛，祁醉正好借此机会带日夜操劳的小队长出来散散心，思来想去其余地方也没什么意思，倒是电影院两人的确没来过几回。  
正巧最近上了一部很火的爱情片，虽然祁醉对这种男女相知相识再到热恋的剧情着实没什么兴趣，但除此之外再选不出其它适合他和于炀的。反正重点也不在电影身上，祁醉瞥了一眼于炀身边的黑色双肩包，嘴角缓缓露出一个上扬的弧度。  
双肩包里有什么于炀再清楚不过，前几天辛巴顺道拿上来一个快递，写着祁醉名字，很明显是祁醉买的，刚好那天祁醉去谈生意了，作为基地内最有权力直接接近祁醉私人物品的于炀自然而然帮祁醉收了起来。  
不过于炀没拆，礼貌的素养告诉他即便是互相信任的爱人也要给彼此留一些私人空间，虽然只是一个快递，但等主人回来再拆明显是最好的选择。  
于炀清楚记得祁醉那天回来的很早，据说为了和于炀一起拆快递特意推掉了合作商的饭局，这不免让于炀和一队众人都产生了极大的好奇心，只不过最后不配拥有姓名的一队队员被无情的拒之门外，转瞬间安静的房间只剩祁醉于炀二人。  
祁醉笑笑，一手揽着于炀细腻的腰肢，在外奔波一天的声音变得沙哑而低沉：“小队长，想知道里面是什么吗？”  
于炀本能的点点头，然后按住了祁醉的手。  
祁醉：“？？”  
于炀低着头不语，手上动作不停，顺手从电脑桌上倒了一杯热水递到祁醉嘴边：“队长累了一天了，先喝口水吧。”  
当然，如果于炀能提前预知事后的惨状，他是无论如何也不会给祁醉递水的。  
祁醉就着于炀的手喝完半杯水，然后二话不说干净麻利快用剪刀划开了结实坚硬的快递盒。  
在于炀惊讶且五雷轰顶的注视中，一个深粉色的圆球出现在于炀视线中，与它相匹配的还有一根粉色震动棒。  
其作用不言而喻。  
“怎么样小队长？喜不喜欢？想不想和老公试试？”祁醉温声细语，一点点引诱小白兔落入陷阱。  
没想到软嫩可爱的小兔子本就不堪一击，几乎被祁醉一个眼神就看的心软了，理智盖过了情欲，于炀就这样在大灰狼深情款款又隐隐期待的注视下点了点头。  
这才有了刚刚那幕。  
影院四周万籁寂静，许是因为午夜场的原因，时间已过九点，等看完起码要十一点以后，除了勾肩搭背的酒肉朋友还有亲亲热热的小情侣之外，影院里几乎没什么人，连工作人员都少的可怜。不过这也正好应了祁醉的意，否则他家小队长脸皮这么薄，被听到了可怎么好？  
众目睽睽之下，祁醉和于炀手牵着手，在服务生的指引下来到三号厅。

红色软椅一排接着一排，放眼望去看的于炀眼花，不过祁醉大手一挥直接包了场，倒也不用按着号坐，节省不少时间。  
故事发生在中学时代，女生是班上鼎鼎有名的学霸，长相甜美可人，是家长眼里的乖乖女，老师眼中的好学生，而男生是最不起眼的学渣，除了千篇一律的设定，这部电影倒的确有一个点是很新颖的。  
祁醉已经把于炀按在软椅上，于炀双腿跪趴，白皙的脸渐渐泛红，两条细白的长腿有些发抖，脚趾也不安的蜷缩着。  
“要说新颖嘛……也不是没有，女生长大之后是事业型女强人，但因为小时候被父亲家暴一直有自卑倾向，老认为自己比不上别人，男生因为一直暗恋女生，拼了命才在女生的公司谋得一个小职位，但因为自身的差距和学生时代的成绩不允许自己站在女生身边，所以与其说是学渣暗恋学霸终究修成正果，还不如说是两个人互相救赎。”祁醉低沉又不屑一顾的声音在空旷的大厅响起，于炀只能勉强点点头，殊然不觉自己的脖子已经酸痛的有些难受了。  
“小炀神，舒不舒服？”祁醉已经伸进去第二根手指了，于炀的小穴还是很紧，将祁醉的手指紧紧夹住，润滑液尽数吞了进去，一点也没浪费掉。  
于炀咬牙止住嘴边的呻吟，却不自觉撅高了臀部迎合祁醉，祁醉细心扩张到四根手指，这才放心把跳蛋缓缓推进那个通红的穴口。  
圆形小物很快被夹紧吸收，于炀也被祁醉温柔的按回软椅，只不过此刻小队长下身赤裸，连软椅上都隐隐能觉出湿润，于炀羞耻的快哭了，在家里还好，可这是外面。于炀一想到一会儿要在别人的地方留下不可避免的痕迹，他就羞耻的想生出翅膀逃离这个地方。  
对，不止翅膀，地洞也行，也许地上会凭空出现一个洞……只可惜小队长的幻想还没完，祁醉毫不留情把开关推到最高，于炀的双腿止不住的震颤起来。  
“宝贝儿想什么呢？可是你说的想试试，自己答应的事情哭着也要做完，这可是小队长之前说的。”祁醉坏心眼儿的伸手抚摸于炀湿塌塌的臀瓣，时不时使劲捏上一下。  
于炀的皮肤本就滑嫩，此刻被祁醉的神之右手捏了十余下，于炀隐约觉得一定被祁醉捏出指痕来了。  
电影不知不觉已经过了大半，于炀早已被身后肆虐的小物折磨的神志不清，剧情中的男女主角在夜幕下接吻，男主说：“当帷幕拉响，我将予你深爱。”  
祁醉已经脱了休闲长裤，露出肿胀不堪的性器，看样子他也忍了许久，只是想和小队长多用一点情趣，于炀晕乎乎的无意识的扒着祁醉肩膀，整个人被按趴在软椅椅背上，圆形小物已经不知遗落在角落的那个地方，反正于炀轻松不少，不过紧接着，祁醉带着满满的润滑剂长驱直入，于炀还没经过短暂的休息便又一次被送上了高潮。  
“呜……队长慢点……”于炀难耐的仰起头，露出白皙好看的脖颈，于炀雪白的脖颈在光线中更加迷人，祁醉赤红着眼睛，狠狠又顶了几下。  
情欲一旦激发便再无退潮的道理，一番云雨之后于炀泄露出几声微弱的呻吟，两手紧紧抱着祁醉，嘴里还不住在嘟囔什么：“唔……队长轻点…我受不住的……”  
此情此景，祁醉深深叹了口气，身下颇有再抬头的趋势，祁醉猛灌了几口矿泉水压惊，冰凉刺骨的水流进心扉，静坐了片刻，祁醉才好不容易压下心底那点躁动和欲火。  
小队长训练已经很辛苦了，即使很久不做也要顾忌身体，两次已是上限，更何况祁醉终于做了个人，仅仅舒爽一次便心怀慈悲的放过了可怜巴巴的小队长。  
“炀炀？起来了，回家去睡。”祁醉拦腰抱起于炀，轻轻捏了捏小兔子软软的脸蛋：“从这儿睡要着凉的。”  
电影已经接近尾声，女主在婚礼殿堂上和男主深情对视，隐约中电影男主和祁醉低沉的嗓音在一瞬间有了一种神奇的交汇，于炀隐约听见祁醉说：“我从未如此深爱过一个人，此后我愿陪你历尽世间繁华，看遍潮起潮落，无论生老病死，我的满腔爱意只予你一人。”  
天边繁星烁烁，月光终于冲破乌云布满大地。  
银色跑车载着光和星辉，在空旷的大道上一路疾驰而去。


End file.
